Tulips and Poetry
by GlassSmile
Summary: Netherlands goes to visit Canada like he does every year. This visit though is a little different Bad summary sorry.


** I have been meaning to write a Netherlands Canada fic. this couple just does not get enough love. So here is some fluff. This is a one shot for know however I may continue it if I find the inspiration to do so. Also I love reviews so plase review and tell me what you think. I got this idea while reading Netherlands wikipage. On his wikipage it says he loves romantic poetry. So I then had this idea.**

**Warning, I am every grammer nazis worst nightmare. Sorry, I did my best though.**

**Also, I do not own Hetalia**

Canada's sleep was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sat up and yawned before he slipped out of bed and put on his slippers. As he stood up, a red journal fell from his lap to the picked it up examining it for a second, before it registered to his sleepy mind that it was his poetry journal. Canada loved to write poetry, it was one of America's favorite things to tease him about. Whatever, it was his problem he did not understand the beauty of poetry. He slipped the small journal in his pocket before walking over to the door.

It was rare that Canada got a visitor. It was not surprising though, considering that allthe other nations seemed to not even realize that he existed. The nations that did reconize him (such as France) where to busy to ever really pay attention to him. The only nation that ever seemed to really notice Canada was Netherlands. Canada was willing to bet that it was either Netherlands or France.

Sure enough when Canada opened his door Netherlands was standing there with a bouquet of red tulips.

"Good evening Canada." Netherlands said allowing a small smile on his usually stoic face. Canada smiled back

"O-Oh hello Netherlands, C-Come in." Canada said softly, silently cursing that stupid stutter. Netherlands stepped in the door then offered the bouquet to Canada.

"Here,"

"Thank you." Canada said taking the bouquet before continuing, " W-Would you like some tea."

"Sure,"Netherlands replied shortly.

"Err... Ok then make yourself at home." Canda said before hurrying towards the kitchen.

* * *

When Canada was alone in the kitchen he leaned back against the wall his face bright red. He slid down the wall until he was on the floor. It was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings from Netherlands. He was not even sure when he started to have feelings for the other nation honestly. The emotions sort of snuck up on him. There was no way that he could tell him. The other nation made him so nervous. He was not sure he could do it.

'But you will do it,' his brain said, 'you have to.'

Canada shook his head standing up. He walked over to the sink and filled up a vase for the red tulips. Then after he put the vase on the windowsill he went to turn on the stove.

Canada got 10,000 roses every year from the Netherlands as thanks for liberating him from Germany during World War II. Every year though Netherlands personally brought over a bouquet of red tulips . It was really sweet of him. ever since then the tall nation reconized him and went out of his way to talk to Canada. At first it was rather startling to be approached by Netherlands (he could be rather intimidating.) He came to enjoy the others company though, and eventually fell in⎯ Canada cut off that thought blushing brightly again. He grabbed two cups and poured the now boiling water in them.

* * *

'So he did not notice again,' Netherlands thought to himself as he watched the smaller nation hurry off to the kitchen. Once again Canada failed to notice the significance of the red tulips that he held in his hand. There was a reason that he personally brought tulips to Canada year after year and made sure the tulips were red. They, like red roses signified love. That meaning seemed to once again go over the Canadians head though. Netherlands sighed and sat down on the couch as he awaited the Canadians return.

His sister hads been pestering him for years to just tell Canada how he feels. He could not do it though. The thought of being so open scared him. He would not know what to do if he got turned away from the man he cared for so deeply for so many years. Belgium told him he was being ridiculous and that he should just get it out.

He started to like the other nation when he liberated him from Germany. It did not start out as a crush though. At that time he just had a deep admiration for the nation. Netherlands then took it upon himself to talk to and befriend the young nation. That admiration quickly grew though. He could not help but notice how tsweet the nation was. How he scrunched up his nose in determination when he tried to get th e other countries to notice him. Then, just smiled softly when he failed. He never gave up either. He always had hope. It did not take long for the other nation to fall for him.

Netherland looked up, pulled out of his reverie by the sound of clinking china. He looked up to see Canada retuen to the room with two tea cups. Canada handed him a cup full of steaming tea.

"Thank you" He said to Canada. Canada smiled sweetly,

"Your welome," he mumbled looking down at his feet. Canada reached into his pocket , pulling out a little red journal. Netherlands watched as he opened the book and pulled out a page before handing it to him. He was bright red as Netherlands took the paper from him.

* * *

Oh maple... what have I done. Canada thought to himself as he watched Netherlands take the sheet of paper. On that paper was all of his feelings for Netherlands in poetry form. His cheeks where blazing and he felt like he wanted to puke. He wanted to run but his legs where shaking with nerve.

* * *

Netherlands opened up the paper to reveal a poem. All written in Canada's neat spidery script. Canada wrote a poem for him. Netherlands felt his cheeks heat up a little. He loved poetry. Not that he would ever let anyone now that, especially France or Denmark. He would never hear the end of it. He started to read.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he read. It was a love poem. In those perfectly framed stanzas, emotion soared. All of the emotions where so close to Netherlands own. He was not the only one who loved Canada. Canada also loved him back. Netherlands could feel his heart flutter and his cheeks burn. He was so happy. When he was done he looked up at Canada who was squirming, his teacup clenched tightly in his hand. Netherlands could feel a burning at the back of his eyes. A feeling that was so unfamiliar to him, tears. He was crying for the first time in many centuries. Not tears of sorrow but tears of pure joy filled his eyes.

Canada couldn't meet Netherlands eyes, which he could feel boaring in him . He closed his eyes steadying his breath. Not for long though, his eyes flew open when he felt a strong pair of arms encircle him and pull him tight. Canada buried his face in Netherlands scarve and returned the hug, slightly relieved. After a minute Netherlands pulled away. Canada looked up at the other nation. Netherlands cupped Canadas face.

"J'taime," He said softly smiling. This smile was different it traveled all the way to his eyes which crinkled up at the edges. It was a smile full of joy.

" J'taime," Canada said then asked,

"Vous parlez français?"

" Un petit pue." Netherlands replied softly. Canda then leaned up slightly, brushing his lips soflty against Netherland's before he pulled away slightly looking into his gray-green eyes.

" How long have you loved me?" Canada asked. Netherlands rubed his thumb along his cheekbone as he answered.

" A while." He leaned down and brushed his lips against Canadas again this time a little more firmly. Canada wrapped his arms around Netherlands neck as he kissed back.

**A/N Well, there is your fluff. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if my characters seemed a little also translations**

**J'taime-(french) I love you **

******Vous parlez français-(french)- You speak french?**


End file.
